


Summer at SI

by Howlett



Category: Marvel's Avengers (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Gen, Stark Industries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlett/pseuds/Howlett
Summary: It was summer, and all of her friends were getting jobs to look good for their college applications. Kamala Khan wasn't very interested in getting one, but if she had to, she was shooting for the stars and applying to the one place she thought it would be fun to work: Stark Industries. She had been so excited she had even drawn a little picture of Iron Man hiring her. Wait. She had drawn that on the application she just handed in. Oh no.A series of entries in Kamala Khan's journal recording her summer job at SI.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Kamala Khan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Summer at SI

**Author's Note:**

> I think Kamala would be a Trekkie.

_Captain's log, stardate summer of 2019_  
I can't believe I got in! I have a summer job, at Stark Industries! I know it's a long shot but I have a better chance to get a glimpse of the Avengers than I did yesterday. And oh yeah, I'll have something shiny for my college applications next year. 

Today was my first day, and it was amazing. It was a full day of orientation but I can tell it's going to be a blast.

* * *

_Captain's log, day 3 of SI internship_  
I was grabbing a snack from the cafeteria when Dr Bruce Banner walked in. As in, a real Avenger just walked into the same room as me. But then I saw his face. I know that look. It was the look Nakia had after finding out her ex had cheated on her.

Everyone was giving him a wide berth as if afraid he would suddenly turn into a great big monster. _Right_.  
He was giving off "stay away from me" vibes, but it was more like a --I'm about to cry and don't want anybody to see-- than a --I'm about to turn green and punch everybody-- kind of look.  
So I did the same as I would with Nakia, I grabbed a bunch of donuts and tried to distract him with the latest gossip I had heard, who knew that this place would have a faster gossip chain than my high school?

He never said anything, but he never asked me to shut up, and he eventually took one of my donuts so I'm counting that as an absolute win.

* * *

_Captain's log, day 5 of SI internship_

Today we got our new roles. I was assigned to help out in the biochem labs.

There were only four people in there, and maybe that's why they need help but it looks like a pretty knit tight group and I feel like an intruder.  
Dr Cho was very nice to me, she's the head of the department, and she took the time to show me the ropes. For now my job will consist of making sure everything gets documented and labeled properly. I can do this, noo problem.

* * *

_Captain's log, day 8 of SI internship_

Why did I think it was a good idea to work at a place where I could potentially bump into any Avengers? That means I can also potentially embarrass myself in front of them! I put some tunes in the lab because nobody else had arrived, and who walked in in the middle of my air guitar solo? Dr Bruce Banner. The Hulk. It was sooo awkward. I tried to leave before he could say anything but Dr Cho chose that moment to arrive. I spent the rest of the day pretending that didn't happen. This is the worst.

* * *

_Captain's log, day 11 of SI internship_

Dr Banner started coming around the lab every day, I have managed to avoid embarrassing myself again. He may be benched from Avengers missions because I don't think he usually sticks around, everyone except Dr Cho looks intimidated every time he comes in. He's actually a pretty cool guy, and he really listens every time I ramble on, he even started answering all my dumb questions about the experiment he's running without making me feel stupid, which compared to one of the greatest minds of our time, I am.

* * *

_Captain's log, day 14 of SI internship_

I think I'm unofficially Banner's intern now. He's practically working full time on the lab and I'm the only one working with him. Dr Cho has other projects running, and the other scientists still look scared to approach him even though there hasn't even been a flicker of green in his eyes.  
I didn't expect to be working side by side with an Avenger when I applied for this job but it's totally awesome! Obviously there's no actual Avenging going on but I think we're working on something that the Avengers are actually using out in the field... Not that I'm really working on it, but I like to think I'm a little bit of help.

* * *

_Captain's log, day 18 of SI internship_

There's a ping pong table at the rec center. Jo and Dan, my biochem coworkers, are total machines at this game. They're so in sync of each other and nobody can beat them when they play as a team. Yesterday we managed to convince dr Cho and dr Banner to join us at a game of Around the World. I thought I was bad at this game, but Bruce Banner is totally hopeless.

* * *

_Captain's log, day 21 of SI internship_

Dr Cho has a major crush on Thor. We bumped into him in the cafeteria and her face looked like it had been replaced with a tomato (soooo red). I asked Thor if he was still seeing Jane and if looks could kill, dr Cho's stare would've been a headshot, I thought for sure she was going to fire me on the spot. Then Thor said that they had broken up, and Dr Cho offered him a cookie to make him feel better. You read that right, _a cookie_. Thor looked at it as if it was the last cookie in the world. They would make a cute couple.

I hope I still have a job tomorrow.

* * *

_Captain's log, day 23 of SI internship_

I made Bruce laugh today. Apparently that's not common either because even Helen looked surprised at the sound.

* * *

_Captain's log, day 30 of SI internship_

Someone came by looking for Bruce today. She creeped me out, she was giving me crazy villain vibes and I went with my gut and lied to her. I told her Bruce was out of town, the rest of the Avengers are on LA so maybe she bought it?

Turns out Bruce _was_ hiding from her. I can't believe that woman was her ex, she's too creepy... I guess they shared a love for science but that's the only thing they could've had in common. I'm making it my personal mission to stop her from getting him alone. Not on my watch.

* * *

_Captain's log, day 33 of SI internship_

Note to self, do not light sparkly candles inside a building with a fire alarm.  
In my defense, Fran told me it was the best birthday gift I could give her, because there was no work done that day. Bruce and Helen covered for me so I'm not in trouble with HR and I still have a job.

* * *

_Captain's log, day 38 of SI internship_

I was right, the crazy lady kept trying to catch Bruce alone for the rest of the week, and after spending some time with her I can say my initial reaction was spot on. She's too calculated in the way she talks about Bruce, the ex she claims she still loves.  
Thor took us out for ice cream after work, and he ended up crying about his own ex, Jane. Bruce commiserated with him, and he slipped that he was thinking about getting back together. I know I'm just a high school kid and it's not my place, but I couldn't stay quiet... I swear the toxicity levels that woman gives off is something not even the Hulk could stand. So, I told him what I really thought about her. There's nothing wrong in being a logical, methodical person, but she is too mathematical, in the way that everything she says feels like it's meant to manipulate me. It wasn't my most brilliant moment.  
Bruce didn't speak to me after that. I had to hitch a ride back with Thor.  
Hopefully Helen can assign me to other projects if he decides he doesn't want to work with me anymore.

* * *

_Captain's log, day 42 of SI internship_

Bruce hasn't been around the lab, in fact, I haven't seen him anywhere else in the building. At least I haven't seen dr creepy either.

* * *

_Captain's log, day 44 of SI internship_

Jo, Fran and Dan brought donuts. A lot of donuts. Are they trying to summon something? If we get rats here, I'm blaming them.  
On the other hand, we now have tons of delicious donuts and we don't have to go to the cafeteria to get them.

* * *

_Captain's log, day 55 of SI internship_

I have never met any other heroes as Ms Marvel, and who did I see tonight? The freaking Hulk. Normally I would've been freaking out, but after watching Dr Banner drool into his notebook after what I'm guessing was a really long night,  
I'm not nervous about messing up our "first" meeting.  
We kicked some serious robot butt together. Why is anyone afraid of the Hulk? He's a big softie, and anyone who thinks a high five is the best way to end a fight is ok in my book.

* * *

_Captain's log, day 56 of SI internship_

Apparently meeting the Hulk grants you an audience with Dr Banner. He cornered me in the cafeteria, and he looked almost too calm.  
He thought I was being careless approaching the Hulk. _Please_. Even if Bruce is angry at me, he wouldn't hurt me, and I don't care what anyone else thinks, the Hulk is a part of Bruce and even though I had never met him, I know him, because I know my friend Bruce.  
I asked him if he was mad at me, he surprised me when he said he wasn't, but he was clearing the air with her ex,. I think we're ok now, he made me promise to be safe but I'm holding him to that promise as well.

* * *

_Captain's log, day 58 of SI internship_

I was running very late today and I grabbed the first shirt I saw. It was a Hulk shirt, I almost died of embarrassment. Fran and Dan kept teasing me, and I was hoping that the Asgardian gods smiled upon me that day so Bruce didn't come to work today.  
Asgardians have a mean sense of humor, because not only did Bruce come in, he brought Tony Stark with him! I couldn't even be excited about meeting Iron Man because I was too busy wanting the Earth to swallow me.  
Heimdall, if you were watching, I hope it was worth it!

* * *

_Captain's log, day 63 of SI internship_

Apparently wearing a Hulk shirt to work was the way to win Tony Stark over. He keeps hanging out at the lab with us and he started a prank war with me. He doesn't know what he has unleashed. Bruce is giving me access to his office tonight, I hope he likes glitter.

* * *

_Captain's log, last day of SI internship_

Iron Man was on the news today. His armor has never looked more fabulous. I don't know how he's going to respond but it was totally worth it.  
Best. Job. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing, I have a lot of headcanons but I never turn them into written word. I know this story could be a lot better but I wanted to post something for this tag to keep growing, I really hope to see more Kamala and Bruce fics out here. Please feel free to use this story as a prompt, and if you do just leave it in the comments because I would very much like to read it. All criticism is welcome, and I hope that if you made it this far you at least enjoyed some of it.


End file.
